Past loves reuntied at last
by PunkermonkeyLove
Summary: He was mean and un-caring;She was happy and caring. What happens when these two clash? Major chaos? Destruction? What about love? SessOC, mainly revolving around them, InuKag and SanMir


A/N- This is my second story made but my first posted. Don't ask where I got the idea for this, it just came. I was about to go to sleep then it hit me I cam up with the idea for this and now we have THIS!!!! One last thing I LOVE TOE SOX!!!! They're so damn comfortable, I wear them all the time; even to school.  
  
Disclaimer- Do you hinestly think that a lowly, self-esteem-less, not givin a shit what anyone thinks about her, person would be lucky enough to own Inuyasha? That's what I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many said he was cold, ruthless; others said he was mean and un-caring; but only one ever said he was just normal only misunderstood for the past he had was a hard one.  
  
If you looked into his eyes, past the cold emotionless stares, past the beautiful golden orbs you could so easily get lost in, you would see lonliness, pain, hurt and most of all sadness.  
  
She was happy and caring, she always spared lives unless she was threatened.  
  
When you looked into her eyes you saw life and joy but if you looked far enough you would see the same things as that he had; lonliness, pain, hurt and sadness.  
  
They both showed it in their own ways each acting different; her loving, trying to block out the immense pain she felt from those four different feelings. Him cold and unforgiving, he thought if he was like that he would never fell emotions. But as we brilliant humans know there is no way to block out all feelings, especially the worst.  
  
As the time for the annual Meeting of the lords came, it was to be held at the Eastern castle. As you can easily guess it was home to the Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands, not hard to guess, ne?  
  
Well noone really knows what happened, except those that were there. Oddly enough the Lords and Ladies of the Eastern, Northern and Southern lands had all planned on one thing happeneing but the second was a surprise to all.  
  
The thing they planned was to get the Lord of the Western lands and his younger half-brother to finally come to terms and agree to never try and kill each other again. Let's just say to this day if you were to lock them in the same house that was a million timnes the size of oh say THE WHITEHOUSE!!! They would tear one another limb from limb.  
  
Now the second thing, well that's much harder to put short so I might as well tell you what happened for I was there that day. Because I am the Lady of the Northern lands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Annual Meeting of the lords ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lords sat in a circle around the table each with their mate. Except one he was, as many knew him, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands. He was scary. ((A/N- Congrats to me for the biggest damn understatement of the month =^.^=))  
  
They were all planning on somehow getting Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half-brother, and Sesshomaru to finally get along again AND NOT fight and try to kill each other for if they were both to die noone would be Lord or Lady of the Western lands.  
  
"Sesshomaru where is your brother?" asked the Lord of the Eastern lands, whom we shall call Tsukasa.  
  
"Half-brother." corrected Sesshomaru.  
  
"Whatever." replied Tsukasa.  
  
"Anyway, Sesshomaru," said Mia, Lady of the eastern lands "where is your HALF-BROTHER anyway?"  
  
"He has decided not to come. He thinks it is more important to search for Shikon no tama shards." answered Sesshomaru, emotionless as ever, with a scowl on his face.  
  
Right at that moment a young girl looking no older than nineteen ran into the room looking rather distraught but wearing extremly reveaing clothes, for she had just been in her room watching over the lands.  
  
She was wearing some extremly short shorts that only went to just above half way to the top of her high. Her shirt was a small tank top showing her mid-riff. It was a plain white silk shirt with a black and crimson dragon going around it and circling at the top er neck line thing. Her short were made of ctton and had the same pattern and they were the same color. Her hair was up in a messy yet elegant bun with a few random hairs hanging in front of her face. Her hair was a beautiful midnight blue with some neon green streaks. All in all she was stunning.  
  
"Mom Dad there are intruders on the castles grounds." said the young girl who now we know is the princess of the Eastern lands. ((A/N Is that what she'd be called?))  
  
"Kitara, honey could you take care of it?" asked Mia.  
  
"Sure mom." answered the princess now identfied as Kitara. ((A/N- Just for the record her name is pronounced Key-tar-uh))  
  
"Oh,honey?" asked Tsukasa just as his daughter was turning to get rid of the intruders.  
  
"Yea dad?" asked Kitara as she turned to face her father.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well there's an Inu hanyou, a miko, a demon exterminator, a monk, a neko youkai and young kitsune. Why?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, do they not sounf familiar?" asked the Lady of the Southern lands, whom we shall call Ayami.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds like my half-brother and his little gorup."  
  
"Well then go get them!!" said the Lord of the Northern lands, whom we shall call Yusuke.  
  
"Wait hold up that's Sesshomaru's little half-brother? I thought his younger brother was pinned to a tree." asked/said Kitara.  
  
"He was, dear but then a young lady came and unpinned him." said the Lady of the Northern lands, whom we shall now know as Keiko. ((A/N- Sorry to keep takin names from other anime's I just don't know many Japanese names so I'm usin what I can from anime's and games I have like .Hack//Infection and Mutation.))  
  
"Oh." was Kitara's ever brilliant answer.  
  
Now noone noticed but the whole time this exchange was going on Sesshomaru was doing what every girl knows every guy does when they see a girl wearing practically nothign; mentally undress her. To him this was a wonderful sight. She wasn't too muscled or too uh not muscled she was perfect in every way to him.  
  
"So whadda I do? Go change from my pajamas and greet them or somethin?" asked Kitara not at all minding her slang; she was afterall what humans call a teenager.  
  
"Yes dear." answered her father.  
  
With these final words she turned and walked out. Only 20 minutes later to come back in the most elegant dress Sesshomaru had ever seen.  
  
It was the first time he had noticed her tail it wasn't a normal one though. Everyone knew that the Lord of the Eastern lands was both Dragon and fire youkai. And that the Lady of the Eastern lands was both Kitsune and Dark but noone had ever seen their daughter in demon form whcih right now she was in.  
  
She had black wings rimmed in fire. Now the unusual thing was the fire was not red but white. Her hair was down and was crimson with black stripes, it went to mid back. She had ears matching her hair on top of her head, fox ears, noted the Lords and ladies of the foreign lands. She looked slightly taller maybe a head shorter than Sesshomaru, her natiral height when she was not in demon form was somewhere around two or three heads shorter than Sesshomaru. Her figure, noted Sesshomaru, was much more toned out, in other waords she may have been beautiful in human form but ot him in this form no words could describe her.  
  
Her dress was perfect was another thing he noted. It was midnight blue and again had the dragon pattern. The sleeves went down to her hands and, if anyone's seen Star wars episode one, they looked like the sleeves Queen Amidala had the one time where they flared out at the bottom.  
  
"They're here. Mom may I teach the Demon exterminator and Miko some things with a bow and arrow?" said/asked Kitara.  
  
"Yes, honey as long as it is OK with them and your father." answered Mia.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes dear you may."  
  
"Thank you dad. Would you like to?" asked Kitara.  
  
The two girls looked at each other as Sango asked "Is there a catch?" which she had learned from Kagome.  
  
"No not at all I've just always wanted someone to teach this to." answered Kitara.  
  
"OK well in that case we'll do it." said Kagome.  
  
"OK well then follow me." said Kitara as she walked out followed by Sango and Kagome none of the three happy girls nor the monk or Lords and Ladies noticed Inuyasha standing there growling like there was no tomorrow at his brother.  
  
After about five minutes of this everyone got frustarted with Inuyasha after they noticed and all once yelled, with the exception of Sess ((A/N- I'm gonna call him that from now on 'cause typing Sesshomaru over and over and over again gets damn nearannoying.)), "QUIET!!!!!!"  
  
Well that sure shut up Inuyasha.  
  
Now the girls of course were wearing the traditional archer's clothes of the Eastern lands; whatever the hell makes ya' comfy.  
  
Of course Kagome and Sango were in what they always where when fightining. Kagome in her school outfit and Sango her demon exterminator stuff.  
  
Kitara was weaing a totally black wersion of what Kagura wears only well it looke didfferent for there was the fact that instead of a skirt there was a pair of pants.  
  
The girls had gotten to the archer's fields after the Lords and Ladies decided they woudl go out to watch the girls practice. Now Inuyasha being well Inuyasha thought the girls well specifically Kagome and Kitara wouldn't be able to do shit.  
  
When they all got outside Kitara was holding a bow that looked like not even Inuasha or Sess could string. And yet miraculously she was able to which shocked everyone but herself and her parents.  
  
As she stood there aiming she charged the arrow with some kind of black energy, which at first everyone except her Mother and Father thought was tainted miko energy, and shot the arrow it hit bullseyes and also destryoed the target and about twenty HUGE not not HUGE not GINOURMOUS not GINGANTIC but GARGANTUOUS trees with one arrow. I'm sure everyone's heard the sayin 'Take out two birds with one stone', ne? well let's say that was about twenty-one really really big birds with one extremely small stone.  
  
Every Lord and Lady even Inuyasha and Miroku clapped.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Kagome who was at this point utterly stunned, at the fact that such a young looking girl who looked as if she couldn't even harm a flea was able to do all that damage.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know as well." said Sango equally stunned but not showing it.  
  
At this point the Lords and Ladies, again with the exceptions of Kitara's parents and Sess, and Inuyasha and Miroku were all curious as well.  
  
"It's rather easy really. See you take all your anger, hatred, etc. and put it into the form of energy. It wraps itself around the arrow and releases wehn it hits your target. If you have a certain amount it'll go beyond you target. For example, what I just did." amswered Kitara. At which point everyone was curious about this girl and how she was able to create such power without even trying.  
  
"Wow, is that what you were gonna teach us?" asked Sango now excited.  
  
"Yup!" answered an equally excited Kitara. Now these three girls plus excitment plus dangerous powers and weapons isn't good.  
  
"Oh by the way girls. If you hurt me in any way, shape , form or smell I forgive you ahead of time." said Kitara with a light chuckle at the end.  
  
"Smell?" asked Kagome laughing now.  
  
"Well yea see er my sensei who was teaching me said I smelled like onions one day 'cause you see my Dad had thrown me into a pile of onions earlier that day. Don't ask long story." at which point everyone was giving her dad weird looks.  
  
All of a sudden a scream issude through the lands. This was no ordinary 'Help-I'm-being-kidnapped-by-a-big-ugly-demon-who's-gonna-either-rape-me- andtry-to-get-my-parents-land-or-kill-me-slowly-and-painfully' scream this was a full blown scream of a name being called. It wasn't any name it was name in specific.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" screamed the voice of the dead miko Kikyo.  
  
"No" whispered Kagome knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Right as Kagome whispered this a tainted arrow, miko energy, came racing toward one person; Kitara.  
  
It hit home, right in her stomach.  
  
She staggered slightly before her parents came running over and tried to remove the arrow. After ten minutes of trying to remove it Kikyo showed up laughing, that dead,cold, PIECE OF SHIT evil laugh.  
  
"You won't be able to remove it. She's slowly and very painfully being purified from the inside out. From this point the only one that can save her is dead." laughed Kiyko as she shot Kagome and got her soul back. At this point Mia and Tsukasa were going into demon rage. Inuyasha was going full demon. Sess was going into a demon rage. Kikyo was laughing. Sango was getting ready to fight. Miroku well let's put it this way, his Kazanaa was about to get a VERY big meal from Kikyo. Finally we come to the other Lords and Ladies, Keiko and Yusuke were watching over Kitara and Kagome as everyone else went to fight. The other Lord and Lady were trying to figure out who could save Kitara.  
  
Then it hit them all. The only one who could save Kitara and Kagome, was dead and she was standing right in front of them BUT, if they killed kiyko and got Kagome back her soul they could save them both.  
  
They figured it wouldn't be an easy fight, oh and how right they were.  
  
Noone noticed the two girls bodies desappear in a blinding light but they did notcie Kikyo's scream's of pain as her ENTIRE soul was ripped from her and sucked into the blinding light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 513 years later, Shikon high, Ebglish class~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class we have a new student. She has just arrived from Kyoto. Please class this is Kitara." as the sensei said this a teenage girl walked into the class.  
  
She was a full blown, Goth/Punk/Skater it was obvious by the fact that she 1) came in wearing rollerblades, 2) she was wearing all black and 3) she had on a SimplePlan shirt ((A/N- THAT IS ONE OF THE BEST GROUPS EVER!!!!!! If anyone wants to listen to them I recomend the song Perfect)) ad had a c.d. player which everyone could only guess was playing SimplePlan.  
  
"Oh yes class we have another new student." said the sensei.  
  
"Class this is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
A young girl who looked identical to the first one came in. She was on a skateboard, other than that they looked like twins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, elsewhere on a plane TO Tokyo, Japan from New York City~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, why did you make me go here. I don't wanna go to no damn Japanese school." said a rather handsome teenage boy who like the first two girls was a Goth/punk/skater.  
  
It was obvious by his completely black clothes, chains included, Good Charlotte shirt and skates in the bag next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Alternae universe with big voice person saying stuff at end of episode of shows, movies, etc.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little do these three teenagers know that 513 years ago they were all in love. The dude on the plane and the first girl. The dude on the plane's uh younger half-brother that is yet to be introduced and the second girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- That was really long. I don't care if you flame me, I already get criticzed enough at school. OK here's how bad it is if anyone cares, I used to be the happiest, brightest, cheeriest person on Earth. Then I came to the school I currently attend. I from that point on became a female Sesshomaru; emotionless, cold, uncaring basically someone could say that a piece of a paper is less flat than me and I wouldn't give a rat's ass 'cause I'm already a broken spirit never again to be fixed. Oh and my boyfriend just broke up with me to top things. 


End file.
